


they kiss, the end

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...i tried writing somethingit is exactly as the title says
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Shieda Kayn
Kudos: 12





	they kiss, the end

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry for shit writing :D i don't know if anything sounds right and I'm mostly piecing together stuff I've read in fics before into some strange amalgamation of words. if you're going to critique please be gentle as you may hurt my fragile soul. :)  
> also we need more talon content on here tbh

"kiss me," he pleaded.

talon did not turn him down, leaning toward kayn to gently press his lips against the other's.

kayn, ever hungry for more, opened his mouth as an invitation. he quickly found talons tongue in his mouth and kissed back eagerly. kayn moved his hands to grip against talon, and he felt a hand tangle in his hair and pull him ever so slightly back. he pulled away, panting, and still wanting, chased after talons lips again. talon turned away, however.

"not now, sleep." talon said, sternly. kayn pouted but obliged, leaning against the other for comfort. drowsiness hit him immediately as he closed his eyes, and he drifted off not long after.


End file.
